


Dumb, Not Stupid

by Aaronna



Series: Incomplete Merlin Stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AKA tetanus, Gen, Incomplete, Lockjaw - Freeform, Merlin!whump, Open permission to finish the story, Read at Your Own Risk, Seizures, Serious Injuries, cliffhanger-y, just link this story in the inspired by box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: Part 2 of my Incomplete Merlin Stories collectionBasically the beginning of the series, only Merlin is mute from a recent neck injury and Will accompanied him.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Will & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Will & Gaius (Merlin)
Series: Incomplete Merlin Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dumb, Not Stupid

Hunith had planned for months to send Merlin to Gaius in Camelot, but she didn’t know how to break it to her boy, but now she had all too good of a reason. She still didn’t know what her boy had done to deserve what those monsters did to him, but now his best chance at life was Camelot.

As soon as he was fit to travel, Hunith send her precious child with his best friend to Camelot. She stayed behind and dealt with the boys who had driven a knife into her son’s throat. Luckily his magic and her healing skill saved his life, but his voice was gone. She knew that if there was any hope of him ever regaining it, he would need Gaius’s expertease. 

*****

Will was at his wit’s end with Merlin. His friend had always been stubborn, but this was getting out of hand. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had found Merlin bleeding in the forest with a deer bone knife protruding from his neck. Now, Merlin was pushing himself too far. They were walking to Camelot, which usually would have taken about four days, but with how weak Merlin was, it should take a week. But here they were, day five and they were nearly to the city.

Merlin would walk until he collapsed. While he slept, Will would tend to his friend’s partially healed injury. When Merlin woke, he would start walking again. Will made sure his friend ate what he could as they walked and forced the hardheaded warlock to drink constantly. The only reason they even stopped at night was because Will would beg him to stop so that they could both rest. The first night, Merlin had magically made the path glow and they walked until well after midnight when Merlin crumpled to the ground.

After that, Will set some rules with his friend. He wouldn’t force him to rest during the day as long as he drank what he was given and stopped when the sun set. Unable to offer a counter argument, Merlin begrudgingly agreed. Will and Merlin followed this agreement until day five.

Will had a good reason to make Merlin stop and rest in his mind and most people would agree, but Merlin wasn’t most people. Will wasn’t even sure when it happened, but he noticed a red stain on his friend’s bandaged neck. Since the wound had been closed over before they had left Ealdor, this was a bad thing.

Merlin didn’t seem to care that he had managed to reopen the hole in his neck, he just wanted to get to the city and get his voice back. Will understood why his mate was in such a hurry to get to their destination, but if he bleed to death before they even got there, what was the point in it all? It wasn’t even like he was making Merlin take a nap, he was just redressed the knife wound.

Once he had the new, clean wrappings in place, Will showed his friend what he had gotten for him back home. As Merlin looked at the four pieces of cloth, he raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend. Will felt like an idiot as he explained that they were neckerchiefs and how his friend could use them to hide the bandages and later on, the scar.

After his explanation, the troublemaker peasant was rewarded with one of his friend’s massive grins. Soon enough, one of the red cloths was tied around his neck, completely hiding the creamy white wrappings below. When that was done, Will helped Merlin to his feet and they continued on their way.

Merlin’s excitement seemed to grow after that and with it, their pace increased. When the city came into view, they were both in awe, right up until they saw a group of men in red cloaks chasing a man near the tree line. Both boys’ hearts sank when the words “Don’t let the sorcerer get away!” rang through the air.

Will didn’t even have time to open his mouth before Merlin’s eyes turned gold and the troupe of knights froze mid step, letting the man they were chasing get away. As the soldiers once again began to move, Will was forced to grab his friend before he collapsed. The lighter haired lad muttered insults at his dark haired fiend under his breath as he pulled Merlin’s arm over his shoulders and practically dragged him into the city.

They were in the middle of the lower town when Merlin went limp against Will’s side. As the older boy called his friend and attempted to rouse him, he felt some of Merlin’s weight lifted off of his back. Looking up, Will saw a large, sweaty man with the darkest skin Will had ever seen had pulled Merlin’s other arm over his broad and powerful shoulders.

“Your friend doesn’t look too good. You can stay in my shop until he wakes up, then you should take him to Gaius, the court physician.” Will only nodded as the stranger led them to a nearby smithey. 

Inside the room was very warm, but it would do Merlin good since he was chilled easily from the blood loss he had only just started to recover from. The pair laid the boys scrawny down on a straw pallet in the corner. Will immediately checked Merlin’s bandages while the smith stepped back and watched.

“What happened to him?” The man seemed to think he needed to be quiet and let Merlin sleep since his words were nearly a whisper.

Will couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. “He was attacked by some of his neighbors. They never said why they had done it or what happened, only that he had it coming.”

The dark man nodded. “People in this kingdom will turn on their own family out of fear these days.”

“We aren’t from Camelot.” The words were out of Will’s mouth before he even thought about it.

There was a look of concerned confusion on the man’s face that made the lad explain himself. “Merlin and I are from Essitire. His mother wanted to send him to her brother here in the city since this winter, but held off until he was attacked. She says it isn’t safe for him there anymore.”

The smith smiled an understanding smile at the pair and nodded. “Well, the two of you should be careful. Magic may be legal where you are from, but here, even the slightest hint of it here can get you killed.”

“Was that what was happening with those knights out in the forest?” Will knew the answer, he just wanted to see what his host’s thoughts were on magic in case Merlin did something stupid.

A sad sigh came from the smith. “Thomas Collins wasn’t hurting anybody, but he was caught lighting wet wood with sorcery. King Uther sent his knights after him. He knew better, but he did it anyway.”

Will nodded as he processed the information. When Merlin had helped the man, Will had been mad that his friend had used what little energy he had to help a man who could have been a vicious killer for all they had known. Now, he was glad that his friend had helped, he just wished it hadn’t been at the expense of Merlin’s health.

Will and the smith, whose name turned out to be Tom, continued to talk quietly until his daughter arrived in the early evening. She was beautiful, but Will knew he didn’t have a chance with her the moment he saw the look on her face when she looked at Merlin. After a short explanation, she offered to help Will get his friend to Gaius.

Merlin barely reacted as they lifted him from his temporary bed and set off to the chambers of the court physician. As they walked, Will listened to Tom’s daughter Gwen ramble about what it was like to live in Camelot, work in the castle, and a great deal of other things all the while her eyes seemed to lock on the Merlin’s face more often than the path in front of them. She only stopped talking when they reached Gaius’s door.

Moments after the maid knocked, the door opened to reveal an old man with shoulder length silvery white hair. Will knew that Gaius was Hunith’s older half-brother, but she hadn’t said how much older he was. But none of that really mattered. All Will really cared about was that his friend was finally where he was supposed to be and soon to be under the care of one of the best physicians in the five kingdoms. 

Gaius took one look at Merlin and ushered them in. Questions were asked and examinations were done, but Will felt completely useless. Sure, he had answered the physician’s inquiries, but the note from Hunith in his bag could have done that just as well as he could. It wasn’t until Gwen left that the old man asked the one thing that he thought Gaius knew. 

“What is the boy’s name?” Will was confused.

“Merlin. His mother said she wrote you he was coming.” The old man seemed to think for a moment before his eyes widened. 

“Hunith’s son? Her message said he would he would be here Wednesday.” Will suddenly remembered Hunith’s note.

“It took us less time than we thought to get here. I think it is explained in the letter… Here.” Will handed the letter to Gaius who donned his spectacles and began reading what Hunith had written.

_ “My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that this is what has become of him. His friend William was the one to find him in the forest with a blade in his neck. I trust him with my son above all others. Like Merlin, he needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son,help them and keep them safe, and may God save you all. _

_ Hunith” _

When Gaius looked up, he saw the two boys in a new light. Will had a determined look on his face as he sat protectively beside his friend. Merlin looked so innocent and childlike in his sleep, but now the physician knew that there were many hardships the boy had faced. 

Now there was just the issue of where they were to stay. For tonight, they would be fine, but there wasn’t nearly enough room for two growing boys in the back room. It was getting late, so he decided to offer the boy a meal and a bed and work out the details in the morning.

“You must be hungry, there is stew and some bread by the hearth. Once you have eaten, there is a bed just up those stairs. I didn’t know you were coming, so we will make arrangements to remedy that tomorrow.” Gaius turned and set the piece of parchment and his glasses down.

“You don’t have to. I am heading back to Ealdor in the morning if Merlin wakes up.” Gaius turned and looked questioningly at the lad.

Will met the physician's eyes only for a moment before explaining himself. “I promised Merlin that if he came here to get your help with his voice, that I would take care of his mother. He didn’t want to leave her, so I had to find a way to convince him.”

“So you traded your chance to leave your village so that he might regain his voice.” Gaius tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but only partially succeeded.

Will nodded. “Before this happened, he never stopped talking. It got him into trouble sometimes, but once it was gone…”

“You miss hearing his voice.” Again, the boy nodded.

“I also think that his mouth may be why they did this to him.” Realization dawned on the old man.

“You blame yourself for what happened to him. There was no way you could have known this would happen.” Gaius froze when a teary laugh came for the boy.

“This isn’t first time they have hurt him. Not even close. We never told Hunith because Merlin didn’t want to worry her. *sniffle* When I realized he had gone off to collect wood by himself I went looking for him. I found him choking on his own blood. I don’t remember much of what happened other than screaming for Hunith…” As if not wanting to be seen crying, the boy got up and filled a bowl with the stew offered to him earlier.

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. When Will finally went to sleep, Gaius let his mask of professionalism fall. In his chambers, he had two of the most giving boys he had ever met. One was willing to suffer silently at the hands of others to keep his mother from worrying, while the other one was giving up his one chance to escape the life of a farm so that his friend could one day talk again. The selflessness of those acts caused tears to run down his wrinkled face.

*****

When Merlin woke up, he was in a strange bed in a dark place full of unfamiliar scents and noises. He remembered helping the running man and then a massive pain running through his body. Now he was here, unable to even lift his head.

‘Had someone seen him? What had happened to Will? Had they been captured?’ As these thoughts came to him, he started to panic. 

‘It is all my fault! If I hadn’t slowed the knights, Will wouldn’t be in trouble! He wouldn’t even have been with me if I had just shut my big mouth…’ Merlin continued to think darker and darker thoughts as he panicked more and more until he hyperventilated himself back into unconsciousness.

*****

Will and Gaius were worried when Merlin didn’t wake that morning. He had collapsed in the early afternoon the day before, so he should be awake by now. Gaius checked the wound for infection and tested the boy’s forehead often for signs of fever, but there was only the slightest elevation of temperature. What could possibly be happening inside the boy to cause this?

*****

Will hadn’t thought Merlin would have been out this long from that bit of magic he had used, but he could just tell the physician about any of that. Not in the palace of the magic hating King Uther himself. And he couldn’t just leave his best friend so far from home without saying goodbye.

*****

“William, I know you were the one who found him and helped his mother treat him. Could you describe his injuries as they were that day? If this was caused by his original attack, details could help him not only wake, but could be instrumental in him regaining his ability to speak.” Gaius watched as the blood drained from the boy’s face as his eyes glazed in memory.

He was about to tell the boy he didn’t have to when Will started talking. “When I found him, there was a puddle of blood under his head and only the hilt of the knife sticking out…” 

“Was the blade at an angle?” Gaius could think of several keys structures of the throat that could have been damaged by the blade.

“It was a gutting knife. I couldn’t watch as Hunith pulled it out.” Gaius understood.

“Before, or even after the knife was removed, how was his breathing?” Shivers seemed to run through the boy in front of him.

“Rough. He sounded like he was nearly drowned. After the knife… He stopped breathing for a bit. She had me sit behind him and hold him up so he could breath while she tried to stop the bleeding.” Gaius felt his chest tighten at this information.

‘How had the boy not perished of chest fever? The blade had clearly punctured his airway, yet he was well enough to walk for five days to get here not but two weeks after his injury. Had Hunith gone to the druids for help? Magic was the only reason I can think of that could have saved the boy.’

“William, I must ask. Was magic used to help Merlin?” Gaius watched as the lad went stiff and let his eyes dart to his sleeping friend. 

“If it was, I will not turn him in. That healing would have been done outside of Camelot’s borders. Just need to know how he was treated before I do anything that might worsen his condition. I need to know. Was magic used?” Gaius watched the boy lock wet eyes on his friend before nodding.

“Do you know what the magic did?” Will once again nodded.

“What did it do?” Gaius was trying to be gentle, but the boy was slow to reveal answers.

“It stopped the bleeding in his throat. After it happened, he coughed up so much red… His breathing got better after that. He still coughs up some up, just not much.” Gaius nodded and went over to reexamine his patient.

Based on what Will had told him, he gently probed the area around the puncture site. There was stiffness above the wound and the boy’s neck muscles seemed to be very stiff. Worry fill the old man as he attempted to open the lad’s mouth.

Lockjaw.

“Was the knife rusted or dirty?” There was a hint of panic in his voice despite his attempt to stay calm.

Will’s eyes went wide at Gaius’s tone. “N-No. It was made of bone. It looked newly carved.”

‘Damn it! The bone was likely filled with all types of grime and illnesses. No wonder the boy collapsed.’ Gaius realized he needed to treat this quickly.

“Go and find the nearest guard and tell them I need Gwen fetched as quickly as they can.” Will jumped and took off. 

While Will was out of the room, the physician massaged the stiff muscles in the boy's neck and jaw while slowly attempting to open the lad’s clenched teeth. He needed the mouth opened enough to dose the child with droughts for clearing the infection and to relax his muscles and in case the boy spasmed, the ability to vomit would keep Merlin from drowning in his own bile.

As the old man rubbed the portion of his nephew’s neck, he felt the tremors. The poor boy had likely been plagued by them for hours without anyone noticing. It was likely due to the lad’s weakened state that they weren’t stronger or more violent. He needed to dose the boy, and soon.

*****

It took hours of work to get the stiffness under control with drafts, lavender oil, and massages. Gaius had done this many times before as had Gwen, but Will was beside himself. He blamed it on letting Merlin set the pace, for not tending to the wound properly, for not keeping Merlin from using his magic just outside of the city, for staying so long with Tom in the smithey, and for not noticing anything earlier.

Gaius, on the other hand, was proud of how well Merlin had been watched and cared for. The onset of lockjaw was usually a week after the injury. It had been over two weeks since Merlin was attacked and the onset of the illness was slowly progressing, unlike how it usually manifested. Will’s insistence that Merlin eat, drink a lot of water and constant bandage changing had slowed the buildup of toxins in his friend, allowing the wound to heal without any other infections settling in. Had Will not done so, it is likely Merlin would have perished from the fits alone.

*****

For the first week, Gaius kept Merlin heavily dosed with muscle relaxers, tinctures to fight infection, and sleeping drafts. The last one was due to the fact that the two times the boy had woken up, he had a panic attack. The poor boy was unable to talk, could hardly move due to the spasms, and was in a strange place. Sadly, Will had not been around during either of those times to calm Merlin down.

Since Gwen had been helping Gaius, the Lady Morgana had taken the prince’s manservant, Morris, for the feast commemorating the 20th anniversary of the ban of magic in Camelot. Since Will had stood up for Morris the day before, Arthur made him his temporary manservant. After the feast, Morgana stated that she was keeping the timid servant until Gwen returned from her duties with Gaius, that was why Will was not with Merlin the two times he woke, he was working for the prince.

There were parts of working for the prince that he liked, and some that he didn’t. The two tasks he liked the most were tending to armor and training. His father had been a knight in Cenred’s army before his death, so Will had been taught how to care for and use armor and weapons. The prince seemed surprised when he had been able to put it on him quickly and correctly the first time.

When the prince forced him to spar with him, Will grinned behind the royal’s back. The look on the prat’s face when his servant stood in the proper fighting stance was well worth the hours of teasing from Merlin over the years when he had practiced behind the huts. The prince seemed completely shocked when Will not only blocked his hit without losing his blade, but parried fluidly. Will was surprised his master didn’t ask where he had learned to fight.

*****

When the tournament started, Will spent as much time as he could with Merlin. As Merlin had regained his strength, his tremors had increased in power. The sight of his friend twitching like that scared the boy, but Gaius had assured him that it was a good sign.

It was while he was with Merlin that Valiant was introduced to the court. So the first time Will saw the green and gold knight, it was during the first round of matches. He disliked the smug lord immediately. So when Sir Ewan ended his bout with Valiant with a snake bite on his neck, Will had no doubt as to who had been behind it.

When he saw the knight feed a mouse to one of the snakes from his shield, his suspicion was confirmed. Valiant was using magic. Now all he needed was proof. He had grown up knowing how the court worked. It would be his word against the knight’s. He just needed to prove that they didn’t have all that different of a rank.

As he backed off, the knight realized he had been seen and followed him. Will knew he was being followed and acted as if he was tending to his usual duties. Once Valiant lost interest, Will set off to find the royal library.

*****

Will ended up having to bring his father’s tabard to the royal genealogist to find record of his family in the list of nobility in Essitir. Will thanked his late great grandfather for acknowledging his relationship to the family to Cenred’s court. Given his rank, he was noble, but a low level one. 

Sir Geoffrey told the lad he would back his claim when it was time. Will thanked that man. He had been forced to tell the old librarian his reasons for proving his blood lines. The old man agreed it was best to gather all information before accusing the knight. Will never told the genealogist who he had seen practicing magic, just that it was one of the participants in the tournament. 

Luckily for Will, he wasn’t needed to cover the evening meal. The king was dining with all the remaining knights. That meant he had time to confront the snakes in the shield while Valiant was busy. All he needed to do was find a sack.

*****

Will cursed when he tried the knight’s door and found it locked. He should have known Valiant wouldn’t leave a magical item unsecured in the heart of the one the lands that killed anyone caught using magic. Now he had to figure out which servant corridor led to this room.

It took him much longer than he had hoped to get into the room, but he was in now. He just hoped he could deal with the snakes before the cheater returned. He moved quietly forward until he got to the shield and then he waited for the vipers to show themselves.

It was when he was distracted by a sound in the hallway that the serpents snuck out of their hiding place. Will saw their shadows on the wall just in time to stop himself from being bitten. Whipping around, he lopped the head off of one of the snakes with one of Valiant’s swords.

He hadn’t planned on killing the creatures, but this might be for the best and he really only needed one alive. As the other two came towards him, he pulled out the grain sack he had found and scooped them up. Will thought it had been too easy until the vipers started thrashing, making it hard to keep hold of the bag.

Will gripped it tighter and grabbed the body and head from the knight’s floor. Just as he reached the back door to the chamber, he heard people in the main corridor. A grin formed on his face when he got away without being seen. Now he just needed to see if Gaius or Geoffrey could identify the vipers.

*****

Almost as soon as he showed Gaius the severed head, the physician measured its fangs against the marks on Ewan’s neck. When the bite matched, the old man ignored him in favor of making an antidote for the knight. While the poisoned man was being cared for, Will found a strip of leather and bound the sack with the snakes closed.

When Geoffrey arrived, he came with several volumes of herpetology with him. At the sight of the books Will smiled. He hadn’t told the old knight who he had suspected of sorcery, but the man had figured out who and brought the exact works that would likely be needed.

By the time Gaius had finished preparing the cure for the bitten man, the librarian and servant had gone through the books without finding a match for the dead serpent in front of them. Gwen had come down from the back room where she was tending to Merlin a few times, but seemed to understand now wasn’t the time to ask questions. She handed the physician a few of the ingredients he needed, but otherwise, she minded her own business.

It was nearly midnight before the antidote took effect on Ewan and the researchers declared that the vipers were not natural in nature, but magical. With all the proof they had, Geoffrey called for a council meeting with the king, the prince, the council, but not the knight Valiant.

*****

Just before the meeting, Geoffrey listened to Sir Ewan’s testimony with Gaius and Gwen as witnesses. When the time for the meeting arrived, Geoffrey joined the council while Gaius led the weak knight to the meeting. Will came to the throne room after making sure Arthur was ready and collecting the writhing sack containing the magical serpents. 

Before the royals arrived, the injured knight and the snakes were concealed just out of view. In addition to this, the librarian knight sent a set of guards to retrieve Valiant’s shield from his chambers. Unlike the boy, the genealogist had noticed who the knight was to fight in the finals and he wasn’t about to let scum kill his prince that easily.

*****

“Let me see this shield.” Uther didn’t truly doubt the former knight, but he liked Valiant, so he needed proof the man was using sorcery.

“Be careful, My Lord.” The prince was obviously worried for this father.

“It should be safe, but caution is always advisable, sire” Geoffrey agreed.

“Safe you say. Why is that?” Geoffrey nodded to Will who then brought out the writhing grain sack.

“Because sire, three vipers have already been removed from the shield. One was killed during their capture; one which provided the venom needed to make an antidote for Sir Valiants former opponent, Sir Ewan.” As the librarian said this, Gaius lead Sir Ewan out as Will handed Arthur the severed head of the dead snake.

“Sir Ewan, is this true? Did the knight Valiant use magic in his battle with you?” SIr Ewan nodded as he was lowered into a chair.

“Indeed your highness. After he knocked me to the ground, he pressed his shield to my chest and ordered it to strike me. I saw the heads of three serpents emerge. That is all I remember before waking up this morning.” The king nodded and compared the severed head to the image on the shield.

“Sir Geoffrey, how did you come upon the notion the knight Valiant was practicing sorcery?” The king didn’t even bother to look at the man he was speaking to.

“A young noble who had seen the knight feed the vipers came to me in the hopes of ending the knight’s treachery.” The royals turned and looked at him with confusion. 

“Who is this young noble? Why did they not bring this to my attention themselves? Uther’s voice held a hint of distrust.

“His status is not known in Camelot, sire. He knew his word was less worthy than that of a knight and asked for my assistance in identifying the viper responsible for Sir Ewan’s condition.” Geoffrey of Monmouth made sure not to glance at Will as he said this.

“Surely he knew that his words would have been taken seriously in my court.” Uther seemed offended that this mysterious noble didn’t trust him.

“The man in question had to enter the Knight Valiant’s chambers without permission to collect the vipers, sire. For that offense alone he could have been cast from the city.” The old knight almost smiled at the quiet huff that came from where Gaius, Ewan, and Will were located.

“Very well.” At this time, there was the sound of an argument outside of the chamber doors.

As the door’s opened, Valiant marched in, anger clear on his face.

“My Lord, if your son has taken my equipment because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.” The entire court stared incredibly at the knight.

“It was I, not Prince Arthur, who had your shield brought here.” As Sir Geoffrey said that, Will tossed the severed head to the knight.

The Valiant’s face flushed in anger. “You are believing the stories of the Prince’s servant? My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?” 

Uther turned to Geoffrey for answers. Before the genealogist could explain, Will stepped forward. “Sire, as you and your son know, I came into his service just before the anniversary of the Ban. What the prince did not know was that I was a lower noble from Essitir. I came into the city to bring my companion to Gaius for care. It is that companion’s condition that lead to the Prince needing the service of a new servant.”

Arthur looked even more shocked than Valiant or the king. “Gaius, is this true?”

“Yes Sire. Young William brought me his companion three days before the celebrations. The lad had a mild case of Lockjaw due to an earlier injury. Since the boy needed constant care, and I had other patients to tend to, I borrowed the Lady Morgana’s handmaid to assist me.” Uther nodded his understanding. He had been there when Morgana had announced that she would be taking Arthur’s servant until hers was able to return.

“What does that prove? There is no proof that this head came from my shield.” Valiant’s voice was low and as venomous as the snakes he controlled.

“My Lord, if I may?” Uther nodded his approval to the librarian.

Geoffrey placed the writhing sack in the center of the floor before collecting the gold and green shield. With a swift motion, the former knight cut a hole in the sack and quickly placed the shield face down over it. The shifting bag squirmed briefly before going still and the boss clanked muffledly as it landed on the cloth covered stone of the floor. It was clear to everyone present that the snakes had returned to their hiding place inside the artwork on the face of the shield.

“Seize the knight Valiant!” The king’s order brought everyone’s attention back to the vile knight, who was already out of the room running down the corridor.

*****

Valiant was killed by Arthur in the attempt to apprehend him. No one mourned the act. 

After all the excitement of the tournament being over, Arthur sought out Will. He found him at Merlin’s bedside. The prince winced at the sight of the tremors running through the boy in the bed. In the corner, he saw a makeshift bedroll and changes of clothes.

Arthur hadn’t thought about where Will lived or why he had stood against him that day when he had been abusive to Morris. Will had just shown up and told him off for being a bully. Now the prince wanted to understand the boy noble who had been serving him for the last week.

*****

As soon as the door down in the main room opened, Will knew who it was. There was this feeling around Prince Arthur that Will had only felt one other place; next to Merlin. Will didn’t understand why, but that was just how it was. It was odd though, as Arthur got closer, Merlin’s trembling grew.

Will didn’t know if it was a good thing, or a bad one. He held Merlin’s hand for support as his friend's body shook badly. And then, just as Arthur reached the stairs to the upper room, Will felt the feeling around him change. It was almost as if Merlin’s magic was reaching out to Arthur.

*****

For the first time since the fleeing man in the woods, Merlin felt calm and his magic was singing happily. It was like the first time he had used his powers to create fire. He didn’t understand why, but he trusted that he was safe and so were those he cared about.

As if waiting for this, his magic warmly flowed through his body before settling on his neck. At the same time, tendrils of it reached out and met something that made his power very pleased. Merlin didn’t understand what it was doing, but it was best to just let it do what it wanted.

*****

Once the dark haired boy’s fit was over, the prince cleared his throat to let his serv- Will. To let Will know he was there.

“I have known you were here since you came in. Only you could put that much self righteousness into opening a door.” It was a half lie, but Arthur didn’t need to know that.

“Will, I think we need t-” Arthur was cut off when Merlin groaned and started shaking again, harder and stronger than before.

“Damn it Merlin! You are supposed to be getting better, not worse!” The prince watched as the hard face servant he had known for the past week sob as he pinned his friend down on the bed to keep the fitting boy from hurting himself.

The spasms lasted several minutes and Arthur ended up helping hold Merlin down for most of it. Not long later, Gaius returned from whatever his task had been and relieved Will of his watch, allowing the two young men to talk. Will made sure they were back in the prince’s chambers before they began discussing the events of that morning.

*****

“So you’re a noble.” Arthur still sounded miffed as he sat down in his chair.

Will snorted as he sank down in his own seat across the desk. “In blood only. My father was the fourth son of a third daughter of a lord. My father used his heritage to become a knight in Cenred’s ranks. After serving for over a decade, he died in battle. 

Instead of helping my mother, the king took everything that my father had gained during his knighthood. All he left us was my father’s tabard and sword. Without my father, my mother held no rank. She moved us closer to the border. Since I was twelve, I have lived the life of a farmer.”

Arthur understood that such things happened, but in Camelot, widows of fallen knights were well compensated for their loss. Had Will’s father served Uther rather than Cenred, Will would have wanted for nothing. But none of that explained his connection to the ill boy under the physician’s care.

“Who is Mer _ lin _ ?” Arthur couldn’t help the emphasis on the end of the lad’s name.

A small smile graced Will’s face. “The younger brother I never had. After Cenred turned his back on us, my family moved to a village called Ealdor on the Camelot-Essitir border. Everyone seemed to know that my mother was a former lady and shunned her. As her son, I was disliked as well. That was how I came to know Merlin.

He was the other village pariah. His parents hadn’t married, so he was treated poorly and looked down upon. But he was the only child in the village who wasn’t afraid to talk to me. He was several years younger than me, but it didn’t seem to matter, he was smarter than he looked.”

“What happened to him?” Arthur had heard what Gaius had said in the throne room. Lockjaw was a serious infection, especially in a person that thin.

Will’s entire face hardened. “I failed to protect him. He went off to collect wood and was attacked by some of the boys we had grown up with. I searched for him when I realized he had gone off by himself. I found him with a knife in his neck.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. Neck wounds were tricky things. Add in Lockjaw, it was amazing the boy was still alive. “How did he survive?”

“Dumb luck mostly. The blade missed some of the worst stuff. Luckily his mother had been somewhat trained in healing, so she managed to stop the bleeding and got him breath easier. But despite this miracle, he lost his voice because of that knife.” Tears threatened to fall from Will’s eyes.

Arthur understood now. “So that is why you came to Camelot, to bring Merlin to Gaius.”

Will nodded. “I just wanted to hear him joke and sass again. Since the day I met him he hardly ever stopped talking. He is the only person I know who speaks for hours without actually saying anything. It is one of those things that annoys you until it is gone.”

“You miss him.” Arthur had meant to ask it as a question, but it came out a statement.

“I know… How can I miss someone I see all the time. It’s just…” Will didn’t know how to describe it, but Arthur understood.

“Gaius is the best there is. You will get him back, but until then, we have work to do.” As he said this Arthur got up and walked around his desk.

Will was thankful for the distraction, but he was confused too. “I thought I finished all of the chores already?” 

Arthur, walking towards the door, turned his head towards Will and smiled. “Oh you did, but my father has made it clear to me that I am to find myself a new servant, so you are going to help me.”

Will walked forward gaping in a mixture of emotions. “Your father is making you sack me, so you want me to help you pick my replacement? This is only temporary. You are getting Morris back as soon as Merlin is well enough for Gwen to serve the lady again. Why do you need a replacement? I have nothing else to do but sit and watch my friend jerk about like a fish on land.”

“Oh, Morris isn’t coming back. Morgana has gotten him another job. Besides, you have ruined normal servants for me now.” Will was surprised. Both about Morris and the smile hidden in the prince’s words.   
  


When the implication of Arthur’s words hit him, the noble peasant stopped. “You want me to find you someone who isn’t a brownnosing bootlicker!”

Arthur turned around with an amused smirk on his face. When he locked eyes with Will, he waggled his eyebrows in a ‘isn’t this fun’ kind of way. 

Just like that, an idea came to him. A smile covered the boy’s face as he followed the prince.

*****

After the two boys left, Gaius did a complete exam of his patient and was shocked at his findings. Merlin’s neck wound was softly glowing with a pulsating light which could only be magic. Gaius was well aware of how a healing spell would look, and this looked nothing like that. This was as if the boy’s very blood was flowing with active power, but that would mean the boy was a warlock. 

Things suddenly became so much clearer to the physician. Hunith’s letters, Will’s evasion of the questions about the magic used to help his friend, and now the light deep in the laceration ebbing and waning to the beat of the lad’s heart. Merlin had magic, and strong magic at that. And from the looks of it, that power was currently working on healing it’s wielder.

*****

It took a few weeks, but Arthur decided that none of the servants in the castle would be able to serve him the way Will had for the last fortnight or so. And he was running out of time to find a replacement. Apparently the peasant boy, Merlin, was nearly well enough that he didn’t need to be watched at all times.

Arthur still hadn’t really met the boy yet. Every time the royal had stopped in to collect Will, the dark haired lad was asleep. Gaius hadn’t found a way to get Merlin's voice back yet, but given his condition, there really wasn’t anything the physician could do until the infection had run its course.

According to Will, Merlin knew how to read and write and was using that to answer questions and talk somewhat. His friend being awake seemed to perk up his servant greatly. Arthur hadn’t even known the farming noble was holding himself back until now. It was a vast difference.

*****

Merlin really wanted to meet the prince that had his ‘never trust a royal’ friend playing a new tune since he woke up. Will had hated Cenred and all other rulers since they had met. Now, Will was talking about how good of a person the prince was when he “got his head out of his arse.” 

Will told him about how the heir to Camelot had helped hold him down during one of the worst fits. Merlin was surprised, but when something like that happens, one can’t really not help. But that reasoning didn’t sit well with the mute warlock.

Hopefully before long, he would get to meet the prince. Gaius said the royal had been up in the room several times over the past few weeks to collect Will. Merlin was somewhat mad at his body for sleeping through those visits. But he would meet Prince Arthur eventually, he just needed to wait and heal.

*****

Gwen had never seen a case of lockjaw like the one she had been helping with for nearly a month. When Gaius had told her that the young man she had helped carry to him had developed the illness, she nearly cried. She had never seen someone as worn out as he was survive it. 

But Merlin had done more than survive. He was healing incredibly fast and had not even had tremors for a month, yet they seemed to almost be gone. Most cases she had seen had fits for an entire season, with exception of those who died from them. 

Merlin has fits, but they weren’t like the ones she usually saw. She was accustomed to the sick flailing and/or arching themselves until bones cracked. The dark haired boy seemed to have spasms ebb and wane, starting at his neck and moving down to his feet before slowly traveling back up to his neck and repeating.

He hadn’t broken a single bone, he had gained strength over the past several weeks instead of losing it like most did, and he had somehow captured part of her heart. She hadn’t meant to fall for him, but she had and she hadn’t ever seen his eyes or heard his voice. She had seen him smile though.

He had been asleep when she had forced Will to get some sleep. The boy had protested, but she finally won. When she turned back to their patient after making sure Will had actually fallen to sleep, she saw a beautiful smile on Merlin’s face. That was the moment the young man stole a piece of her heart.

She had been told Merlin had woken up several times while she was asleep and had communicated with them by way of charcoal stick and a pieces of scrap parchment Sir Geoffrey had sent up. She was only somewhat surprised he could read and write, but she wanted to truly meet the person she had been treating. She would wait. After all, patience is a virtue.

*****

Merlin woke to the sounds of whispering. He hadn’t seen anyone but Gaius in days, so despite his drowsiness he was interested in hearing new voices. Well, that was until he heard what was being said.

“So you don’t even know what is causing this?” Merlin didn’t recognise the woman’s voice.

“No, Milady. I know it is spreading through the water system, but with Gwen caring for her father and Will coming down with it, I haven’t had a chance to gather a sample of water from the main reservoir.” That voice was clearly Gaius’s.

“If we do not find the source, how long does he have?” This was a male voice Merlin didn’t know.

“I am not sure. Most of the victims die within hours of the symptoms manifesting, others days.” Who were they talking about? Source of what?

“Stay with Will and Merlin, Morgana. I will accompany Gaius to the central cistern, you make sure Will doesn’t die before we get back.” Will? What was wrong with him?!

Without thinking, Merlin let his mind follow the pair as they headed out of the citadel and off to the water storage caverns. With his mind’s eye he saw the golden haired man about Will’s age walking with Gaius. He followed the glow of the blonde’s torch to the large pool of water deep in the tunnel system.

He watched curiously as Gaius filled a vial with some of the liquid when he felt a presence. He felt as if they were being watched from two different directions. As he pondered this, a massive creature broke the surface of the water, right where Merlin had pinpointed where one of the feelings was coming from.

“Gaius!” Merlin’s perception shifted and he saw the beast lung toward the blonde. Since the man had no weapon, he swung his flaming torch as the thing. To Merlin’s surprise, it retreated at an astounding speed. 

As Gaius and the man backed up, the creature came back. This time when the man waved the fire at the beast, Merlin’s magic surged. His power caused a burst of air to carry the flame to the monster. To everyone’s shock, the thing burst into a blaze, screaming briefly before it turned to ash.

“Gaius… What was that thing?” The man’s voice was somewhat shaky. 

Merlin didn’t get to hear the response since his spirit was was pulled back to his body. His body that was having a full on fit from all the magic he had used. He briefly heard a panicked female voice before passing out.

*****

Nimueh was confused. She watched in shock as her creation burned, unable to understand how it had happened. Her scrying would have shown a sorcerer, even if they had masked themselves, yet she had seen no one. There had been no spell cast either. She tried tracing the power back to its source, but it seemed to have come from the earth itself.

Who or what was behind this, she had no clue. She was just going to have to go to Camelot and check in person. She was going to find the one behind this and make them pay for stopping her from getting the revenge she craved. 

*****

Morgana didn’t know what to do. Arthur had asked- well ordered- her to stay with the two boys. She knew Will well enough, but she had never met the boy Merlin. She had heard stories from Morris who had talked with Gwen a few times since these two boys had arrived, but those were mostly about how Will treated Merlin, not anything about the boy himself.

That was why she was sitting on a footstool between the sick pair taking in the sight of the pale boy. He was terribly thin, but given he had been ill and having fits, that wasn’t too surprising. He looked no older than fourteen, but Morris had said Will was a few years older than Merlin and she knew that Will was a few months older than Arthur. That meant the person in the bed beside her was about seventeen, her age.

His dark hair was oily and matted, making it impossible to tell if it was black or just dark brown. She could tell he was tall by the way his ankles were barely on the bed and that was with the fact that his knees were bent. She imagined he would be quite cute once he was better and got some food in him.

She was lost in thoughts about seeing that the boy ate when the person in question started thrashing about on his narrow cot. She watched in horror as bloody vomit bubbling at the edges of his mouth as he had his worst fit yet. When she heard the snap, Morgana yelled for someone to help her.

To her surprise, it was Will who responded to her cry. He still looked like a drowned corpse, but the fog seemed to be fading from his eyes and the blue veins receding. He attempted to hold his friend’s head still, but he was too weak to steady it.

Seeing what needed to be done, Morgana pushed down her panic and helped Will steady Merlin’s head. She watched as the ill servant moved a pail to edge of the bed near the thrashing boy’s head and with her help he managed to clear the bile from seizing lad’s mouth and airways. After another minute or two, Merlin’s fit ended, leaving him breathing roughly.

Sighing in relief, Morgana turned to share her joy with Will only to see him passed out leaning on the edge of the bed frame. It took a good bit of time and energy, but she finally got Will back into his sleeping nest and covered. She was pleased with herself for having been able to move that much deadweight, but she was worried that she had had to do it at all.

Will needed to save his strength if he was going to survive long enough for the cure to be found, yet he had just drained himself seeing to Merlin. She was worried about both the boys and she knew both of them needed looking after. Now that Will was at least resting under a cover, she turned back to the one in bed.

Morgana knew she had heard a snap of a bone breaking, now she needed to find it and hope it wouldn’t be one that could kill him. She didn’t have to look far to find the swollen and quickly bruising fingers on the lad’s left hand. Since Merlin had been propped up on his left side, it wasn’t surprising that he would have come down hard on the hand as he seized.

Now that she knew he wasn’t going to die from the bones he broke, she grabbed a clean cloth off the crate by the bed and proceeded to clear the sick and blood off Merlin’s face, hair, and neck. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt a connection to the young man she was tending to. She had never felt anything like it before.

She had just finished getting the last bit of bile out of Merlin’s long bangs when she heard Gaius and Arthur return. Morgana dropped her soiled rag to the floor and ran down to greet them. She knew Gaius needed to study the sample he and Arthur had gone to collect, but she also needed to let the physician know what had happened with his patients while he had been away.

*****

Gaius was emotionally worn out. First Merlin, then the knight with the snakes, Will and Gwen’s father coming down with the magical illness, then the Anfac attacking, it mysteriously going up in a blaze, finding Nimueh’s mark on the shell the beast hatched from, and he had come back to his room to find out that Merlin had had a very bad fit, breaking three fingers in the process. It was just one thing after another.

But the old man had to admit, this was the most excitement he had had in years. Years of loneliness just seemed to have been swept away, leaving him feeling at least a decade younger. He just wished his nephew would stop hitting stumbling blocks in his recovery.

Gaius wasn’t stupid. He noticed the time correlation between the magical death of the clay monster and Merlin’s fit. Somehow the boy had known of the danger and sent magic to deal with the issue. The former spellbinder didn’t understand the ‘How’ part, but the results were clear enough.

Gaius only barely finished binding the poor lad’s fingers when both boys woke up. The waxy look was almost gone from Will’s skin and his color was already returning. Merlin on the other hand looked like a living corpse.

Some of the boy’s stomach acid had gone down his already damaged airways, making his breathing rough to say the least. On top of that, he was physically and magically drained from the whole ordeal. Add to that, Merlin had not been able to keep anything solid down in weeks, he was nearly skeletally thin.

The physician was drug from his thoughts as Merlin began coughing violently and Will, from his blanket cocoon, weakly called out. “‘Ius. ‘s he a‘right?” 

Instead of replying, the old man worked on repositioning his nephew so that he could breathe easier. When he turned around, he saw Arthur helping Will sit up. Moments later, Morgana came into the room with a pitcher of water and two cups.

The lady handed the prince one of the cups before filling it. Then she filled the other and sat on the bed to help Merlin drink the liquid. The old man smiled and excused himself to make some honeyed mint tea to help with both the taste of the bile and to comfort his nephew’s stomach. 

*****

The fit Merlin had from using his magic to help defeat the Anfac was the last one he had. He was still dangerously thin and very weak, but he no longer needed to be watched constantly. That meant Gwen was returning to her duties as Morgana’s maid.

This did not mean that she didn’t end up spending a lot of time with him. Morgana visited him daily after the day he had the seizure in front of her. The three of them got along well once they found a way from Merlin to speak with them without using up a good bit of parchment.

The two ladies tried a number of mediums and surfaces trying to find a way that didn’t wear out quickly. Greased parchment and charcoal, oiled leather and charcoal, a sheet of bronze and ink, a sheet of bronze and paint, soft clay and a stick, dried clay and charcoal, and the list continued with their numerous failures. In the end, it was a complete accident that they found a solution.

Somehow the oiled leather ended up on the sheet of bronze. This led to a greasy polish of the metal. When the pair of young women were cleaning up to leave for the day, Gwen noticed the pattern on the leather had transferred to the panel’s surface. 

After that, the trio were often found sitting together in Gaius’s chambers talking about anything and everything. But those days only lasted so long. As soon as Gaius let him, Merlin began tagging along with Will as he did his chores, he would sit sharpening swords while the knights, the prince, and Will trained, and he even came to the peace banquet with the Mercian king as a wine server. That was when he met her.

She was very beautiful. Her hair, the bits that escaped her headwrap, was dark brown, her skin was pale as cream, and she had piercing blue eyes. But there was one thing about her that disturbed Merlin; her gaze felt just like the one he had felt in the tunnels right before the Anfac attacked.

When Gwen mentioned that she was pretty, Merlin nodded vigorously without taking his eyes off her. When the woman locked eyes with him, his magic bubbled up in a way he had never felt before. When she beckoned him over, he didn’t think twice before doing so.

*****

Nimueh didn’t know what he was, but she had found the one behind the death of her creation. He looked like a teenage boy, but she felt the natural power around him. His power felt like that of the ancient rowan tree; deep and ageless. He couldn’t possibly be human.

When she met his eyes she realized he didn’t know he wasn’t human. Oh how perfect. He likely didn’t even know the extent of his powers. She beckoned him and he came to her without thought. This was just going to be too easy. 

Lacing the prince’s chalice with Mortius flower had just been her way of getting back at Uther, but now it could serve her will even better. She only had to mention that she thought she saw the prince’s goblet get poisoned before he turned and ran to snatch the cup right out of the blonde’s hand a mere moment before he took a sip.

Nimueh didn’t bother to watch what happened next. Either the royals would kill him or the poison would. She positively smirked as she walked through the castle and out to the stable.

*****

Arthur was finally going to get to drink his wine after several false starts. The lip of the cup was only an inch from his mouth when Merlin took it away from him. He was about to tell the boy off when he saw the panicked look on his pale face. When Will came over and tried to give the goblet back, Merlin made the most pitiful noises as he tried to explain himself. It was clear that he knew, or thought he knew, that something was wrong. 

Soon Bayard was raising his voice, Morgana was attempting to calm down her very angry guardian, and Gwen was holding a sheet of what appeared to be bronze while Merlin quickly wrote something on it with his finger. “He says it is poisoned!” Arthur could hear in Gwen’s voice that she was as shocked as he was.

“What? By whom?” Uther’s voice was outraged, but the prince kept his gaze on Will’s best friend.

Arthur didn’t even think before he came around the table and gently took the cup from the boy. As he did so, Gwen handed off the metallic board and backed off. “Are you sure, Merlin?”

The boy nodded and pointed from the chalice, to Bayard, and then to the chalice again.

“You are saying King Bayard poisoned it?” Again Merlin nodded.

“This is an outrage!” As Bayard and his men drew their swords, so did the knights of Camelot. As this happened, Arthur watched as Merlin spun around, watching everything with wide eyes.

“Order your men to put down their swords.” Uther’s voice held a venomous edge. Arthur split his attention between Merlin and the Mercian envoy.

As Camelot guards rushed in, the prince tensed and Uther spoke again. “You are outnumbered.”

“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!” Arthur knew his words clearly warned of future hostilities.

When the King of Camelot turned his attention from the accused king to the thin servant, Arthur saw how much Merlin tensed. “On what grounds do you base this accusation?”

Arthur turned and watched as Merlin wrote out, “Maid saw him do it.”

The prince turned to his father. “He says Bayard was seen lacing it by a maid.”

“I won't listen to this anymore.” Arthur saw the annoyed look on his father’s face as he started to come around the table.

“Pass me the goblet.” Arthur hands it to him without hesitation.

The prince watched the goblet as his father turned to Bayard. “If you're telling the truth…”

“I am.” Bayard still had his sword raised, but the prince saw that his eyes were locked onto those of his father.

“Then you have nothing to fear, do you?” Arthur was shocked when Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet.

“No.” Arthur knew by his father’s tone that he wasn’t going to like what was going to happen next. Bayard seemed to share that feeling, as the prince noted that the royal shifted his gaze from Uther, to the chalice, and back. 

“If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.” Clearly that hadn’t been what the foreign king had been expecting, since he seemed to relax a bit and snorted.

Arthur’s eyes widened slightly as Uther held the goblet up to Merlin. “He'll drink it.”

Memories of the numerous fits he had seen Merlin have during his time under Gaius’s care flooded the prince’s mind. He never wanted to see something like that effect the boy again, so he protested his father. “But if it is poisoned, he'll die!”

“Then we'll know he was telling the truth.” Arthur could hardly believe his father.

“And what if he lives?” At that moment, all the Prince of Camelot wanted to do was hide the poor boy beside him. Merlin didn’t deserve this. He was just trying to keep his future employer alive. Will had broached the idea the day before and all three of them had agreed on it.

“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will.” Arthur could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Father! He isn’t even from Camelot! And he has only just been release from Gaius! Surely-” He was stopped by Merlin’s hand on his arm.

He turned to see the boy shake his head and give a small, comforting smile that seemed to say, ‘It will be alright.’ Arthur’s heart clenched as Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drank the contents of the goblet. 

When nothing happened after a few moments, other than Merlin turning to look at Bayard who had his arms crossed and smile on his face, Uther called out, “He's all yours.”

Arthur felt relief rush over him. He had turned and was about to return to his seat when he heard Merlin begin to choke. He turned in time to see the boy grab at his throat, attempting to cough, before he fell to the floor unconscious.

“It's poisoned!” The prince stood in shock as Will, Gaius, and Gwen rushed past him. “Guards seize him!”

Arthur pulled his attention from the trio crouching over Merlin to the men of Mercia, drawing his sword, wishing he was wearing his chainmail like the other Knights of Camelot. Since he knew he would be of little use in an actual fight dressed as he was, the prince stepped between the group on the floor and the potential aggressors. Behind him, he could hear Gaius saying, “Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison.”

The prince turned his head to see Will pick up Merlin and Gwen grab the goblet. Arthur wished he could go with them, but he knew he needed to stay behind to help deal with Bayard and his men. He turned to his father and saw Morgana following Gaius out the main door.

“Arthur, follow Morgana, I’ll deal with Bayard.” Uther’s voice held a dangerous tone, but the prince hardly cared. He only nodded his understanding to his father before running after the group.

*****

Arthur caught up with them before they reached the courtyard and Morgana was relieved that he was there. She knew Arthur hadn’t spent as much time with Merlin as Gwen and she had, but they seemed to get along from what she had seen. She had been proud of how the prince had tried to protect the poor mute, but none of that really mattered now.

She helped Gwen try to cool poor Merlin down as the boys discussed how to get the cure. She didn’t pay them much mind until Will said, “Your father would lock you up and let Merlin die just to teach you a lesson! I should be the one to go!”

Handing Gwen her cloth, she went over to the boys. “What is it?”

“The goblet had the petal of the Mortious flower in it. It is a slow painful poison, but there is a cure.” Gaius’s voice told her there was more to the story.

“That is good, right? You can save him?” The dejected look on their face caused her heart to drop.

“The poison can only be cured by the leaves of the Mortious flower. It only grows in one cave in an area filled with creatures that can kill with a single bite.”

“And Uther would never allow any knights or Arthur to go to get the plant while there is a chance Bayard’s army will attack, not for a peasant who isn’t even a servant yet. Which is why Will wants to be the one to go.” Morgana finished for him.

“I will be fine, I know my way around a sword.” Will sounded like he would go whether he was allowed or not.

“There is a way to get Uther to send men out to get the cure.” Morgana knew there was little to no chance of them agreeing to follow her plan, but she had to at least try.

“How?” Arthur’s voice sounded guarded, as if he knew what she was thinking.

“If either of us were to somehow need the same cure.” She locked eyes with the closest thing she had to a brother.

“Milady! You can’t be planning on poisoning yourself!” Gaius looked horrified at the thought.

“I am with Gaius, I won’t let you do it.” Arthur agreed, matching her gaze.

“Actually, she doesn’t have to. Uther just needs to think she did.” the three of them turned to Will. Morgana could have kissed him for his amazing addition to her idea.

“You want us to lie to my father?” Arthur looked as if Will had grown a second head.

“That may not be necessary sire.” Gaius quickly grabbed a few pots and vials from around his work table and started mixing them carefully. He then poured a small amount into an empty jar and added some water.

“Here Milady. This will mimic Merlin’s symptoms, but only for a few hours. Go to your chambers and press a petal from a flower into the side of one of your goblets and then drink this potion. Arthur can then send a guard to tell the king of your collapse.” Morgana was shocked that he was helping her deceive Uther.

“And when he has her brought here, he will see they are suffering from the same thing and ask what is they need to cure them, or more importantly, Morgana.” Will’s determined look had a hint of pride in it now.

“Hang on. Do you really think my father will believe that? Why would Bayard target Morgana?” Morgana wanted to smirk at the fact that Arthur wasn’t opposed to the plan just that he didn’t think it would play out like they thought. If this wasn’t such a serious moment, she would have.

“When it comes to the Lady Morgana, there is very little your father wouldn’t do or believe.” At Arthur’s nod of agreement, she wasted no time taking the potion from the physician and racing back to her chambers. The sooner she did this, the sooner Merlin could be cured.

*****

Gwen had been so focused on Merlin that she had missed what the four others had been talking about. She only looked up when Morgana ran out of the room as if her life depended on it. As Arthur ran off to catch up with the lady, the maid turned to the other two men.

Gaius looked guilty and determined? Gwen didn’t understand that first emotion, so she looked to Will. His face was determined and angry. Those feelings she could understand.

“How is he?” Gaius’s words brought Gwen out of her thoughts.

“His fever seems to be getting worse and it is getting harder for him to breath.” Gaius nodded sadly.

“I was afraid of that. He is still very weak from the lockjaw.” The maid thought he sounded nearly defeated.

“I can set up a cold bath if it will help. Or even hold him up to ease his breathing.” There was a hint of despair in Will’s voice that did not match the worried stubbornness on his face.

Gwen noticed Gaius give the man a small smile. “I think a bath would be a good idea if his fever rises much higher. Why don’t you go get that ready?”

Once Will was gone, Gaius looked hopeless.

“Gaius? What is it?” Gwen felt dread build up inside her.

“If Merlin doesn’t get the antidote very soon, there is every chance the strain of all of this will stop his heart. He hasn’t the strength to last as long as anyone one else would. He is too weak to fight this for long.” Gwen felt tears come to her eyes.

“And you cannot made the antidote.” Gaius met her eyes with a sad look.

“Uther would never send me to collect the one ingredient I need for just one peasant boy.” A single tear ran down the maid’s face.

Merlin’s hitching breaths brought them back to the task at hand. Keeping him alive for as long as they could. For as long as he was still breathing, there was still hope.

*****

After personally seeing Bayard to the dungeons, Uther set off to find his children. He doubted they were still with the boy. Gaius would have sent them off to tend to his patient without them getting in his way. Arthur’s chambers were unlikely, so he set off those of Morgana.

As he approached, he heard his son’s voice. 

“Morgana! Let me in! We need to talk about this!” Uther smiled. 

Morgana always got the better of Arthur, no matter the circumstance. At 11, she bested him in a sword fight with practice swords. That was the first time they acted as siblings.

Arthur was still knocking when Uther’s reminesising ended and he reached his daughter’s corridor.

Arthur pulled back as his father approached, but Uther didn’t know it was part of his and Morgana’s act. Uther thought it his son’s way of passing the task to him. He smiled inside and walked up to Morgana’s door.

He rapped on the door loudly before calling out to his child. “Morgana. Open the door.”

He heard movement in her chambers, so he waited. After a moment, he heard a thump and and ringing noise. Worried, he knocked again.

“Morgana? Morgana! Answer me now or I am coming in!” When there was no response, he pulled the key to her room from his belt and barged into her room.

He found his daughter laying on the floor of her chambers, pale and hardly breathing, with a chalice spilt beside her.

“Morgana!” He barely remembered moving, yet now she was in his arms and he was running towards Gaius’s quarters with Arthur right behind him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
